I am number ten
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: Number 9 finds out everyone is dead and that there is a number 10. Lemons in later chapters maybe chapter 4 or 5
1. Number 10: Dimitri Belikov

My name is Natasha Gates. I am number 9. Until three hours ago I thought I was the last. Until three hours ago I thought there was _only _nine. But I was wrong.

My name is Natasha Gates. And I have a brother. He is number 10.

**Three hours ago**

"Tash where's the fricking bowls?" I heard Nicolasyelled from the kitchen. I groaned and walked into the kitchen. He was standing on a chair next to a cupboard in the small room. I laughed to myself at the thought of how short he was. I helped him of the chair and moved it away. Reaching for the cupboard on the other side, I opened it and pulled out a red bowl. One of only four in there. "Good God, grow a few inches would ya?" I said sarcastically as I handed him the bowl. He fake laughed. "Yeah, ha-ha very funny, whatever." I smiled and walked back to my laptop. A message popped up and I clicked on it.

_Their after us, everyone else is already dead. We- I mean _I_- need your help_

_Flare, Number 8_

"Oh crap!" I screamed as Nicolas ran in bowl in hand. "What?" he asked peering at the computer screen, and gasping at the message. "No, no, no, no, why now? I don't want you to leave, I just got you back." He said pulling at my _expensive _leather jacket. "Hands of the jack dude. Kay? I'm not going anywhere I'm staying with you. If hey come _here_… we fight okay?" I asked pulling his hands away. "Okay." He said, his voice showing how much he didn't believe me. I sighed pulling him to my chest as he started to cry, showing exactly how much he really cared for me. "Shhhh, I'm not leaving I'm going to stay and as long as me end number eight are… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a searing pain rushed through my body coming from my thigh. I looked down to see a circle of light shining on it. I started to cry. "Their dead, their all dead. Nick what am I gonna do? I'm the last one. I-I-I-I'm dead, I can't do it with out everyone else." I heard a knock at the door and a masculine voice called in. "Hello I'm looking for a… Natasha. Natasha, Gates?" he asked. I looked at Nicolas and he looked a little confused. I let go and walked towards the door. Before I opened it I called out to the man. "Who is it?" I asked carefully. He sighed and told me his name was Dimitri. I opened the door and peered out. My eyes met a dark, rich, chocolate pair of brown eyes, he was wearing a duster a pair of jeans and black lace up leather shoes. His hair was dark brown and shoulder length, and he had it tied at the nape of his neck. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. And I am number 10." He said as I stared open mouthed at him. "Plus I'm a half vampire."

**Well what did you think? I was just gonna write some random for number ten then I started describing him and I kinda leaned towards Dimitri Belikov. I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Logan**


	2. Vampires

**I just realised that I put Dimitri as her brother so yeah pretend I didn't write that. Lissa is the queen at this point so if you were a little confused, well yeah please R & R. I'm only changing the Pov once in the story**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I asked taking a quick glance at his mouth. He didn't have any fangs. His skin wasn't pale white. What the fuck was going on. He's probably some crazy guy that heard about us and just decided to throw the vampire thing in there.

"I'm number 10 plus I'm a vampire." He repeated looking like he didn't have enough time to explain this.

"Prove it." I said poking his stomach. He made a ball of light appear over his hand then looked at me like _see?_

"Okay so your number ten how about the vampire thing?" I asked him. He stepped aside and a _very _pale girl stepped forward flashing me a brilliant smile. Fangs included.

"This is Vasalissa Dragomir and over there-" He pointed to a dark haired girl standing on the steps of the porch "-is Rose Hathaway. Vasalissa is a vampire and Rose is a half vampire like me." He explained. I gestured for them to come inside and Vasalissa and Dimitri walked in. Rose stayed on the stairs and glared at me. Vasalissa realised and turned back.

"Rose, her aura is good. She is good now get inside." Rose unhappily walked in and I shut the door.

"Who was at the door?" Nicolas asked, not realising that the people were in the house. He walked into the hallway and was met by Rose who looked like she could rip him in half at any movement.

**Rose'sPOV**

Who the fuck are these people? Why are we here? Why did Dimitri drag me and Lissa and six royal guardians all the way out here? And to meet _her_? I am so having a talk with him when we get outta here.

"Okay so who are these people and why is she looking at me like she wants to kill me?" the boy said.

"Rose sees you as the biggest threat so she is watching you carefully." Lissa explained. The girl laughed.

"Ha! Nicolas? A threat? No offense to him but he couldn't hurt a fly. If you're looking for a threat look at me. I'm the one with the powers." What? Powers? Is she a mad woman? Suddenly a white ball of light sprang out of her open hand. She laughed again and I growled.

"Fine you're the biggest threat. Can we get on with it? I wanna get back to court. Ohmigosh I cant believe I just said that. Lissa I just said I wanted to go back to court. I'm turning into you!" I said pointing to Dimitri.

**Back to Natasha's POV**

This girl's actually kinda funny. I suppose we might get along.

**End. If you like Vampire academy you should really read my Angel/Vampire Academy story Smile Time.**

**LoganLily**


End file.
